Percabeth Trajetória
by ChaseandJackson
Summary: A vida de Percy e Annabeth depois de TLO. A vida do casal mais querido de todos contada pelos momentos mais importantes, uma vida cheia de felicidade depois de tantos problemas. / Os capítulos estão agrupados em trechos, que são as fases de suas vidas.
1. Recebemos uma visita inesperada

**Trecho Um - Amor**

**RECEBEMOS UMA VISITA INESPERADA**

Na semana anterior ao verão eu já estava ansioso para voltar ao acampamento e conhecer todos os novos campistas que chegaram após a promessa dos deuses de reconhecerem todos os seus filhos semideuses, há dois invernos atrás. Eu senti falta de tudo, de Quíron e até mesmo de Clarisse. Grover não nos deu muito tempo para saudade já que aparecia sempre que estava em uma de suas missões de salvamento da natureza em nome de Pan.

No verão passado Annabeth e eu não fomos ao acampamento. Ela estava muito ocupada com a reconstrução do Olimpo e tudo mais e eu fiquei feliz em ficar com minha namorada em Nova Iorque, apesar dela ter insistido que eu fosse rever os amigos do acampamento. Não apareceram muitos monstros que quisessem nos fazer de lanche e depois usar nossos ossos para palitar seus imensos dentes tortos. Eu me diverti vendo jogos de basquete na tela gigante que Atena mandou para Annabeth, junto com todos os canais sobre arquitetura, história e construções especiais da TV Olimpo. Acho que ela se lembrou de que talvez eu gostasse de esportes e mandou junto todos os canais de esportes exclusivos dos deuses. É, eu adorei isso.

Agora eu estava deitado em meu sofá-cama com Annabeth recostada em meu peito enquanto assistíamos a um documentário sobre construção de edifícios em formatos circulares na TV. Observei seu rosto azulado pela luz da TV, seus cabelos loiros e pensei em seus olhos cinzentos superconcentrados, absorvendo tudo o que fosse possível.

É, cara, namorar uma meio-sangue arquiteta e construtora de Olimpos não era fácil. Ela sempre me dava toda a atenção, mas um programa de TV sobre máquinas mortíferas, paredes elevadiças, pisos antigos ou qualquer outra coisa que cheirasse a areia e cimento era suficiente para deixá-la completamente absorta, como estava agora. Ou não.

Como se lesse meus pensamentos ela levantou a cabeça e espalmou suas mãos em meu peito, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e me olhou com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- O que foi cabeça de alga? – Ela me deu um beijo e sorriu. – Já está com sono?

- Estava pensando em Quíron e no acampamento... – disse eu.

- Ah! Nem me diga! Estou ansiosa para voltar ao acampamento e mais ainda para ver a inauguração do novo Olimpo. – Os olhos dela brilharam.

Na tela os créditos subiam.

- Bem, tenho certeza que todos vão adorar e que Atena vai ficar muito orgulhosa de você. – Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e me levantei para buscar um copo de leite.

Cheguei à geladeira e bebi um gole de leite gelado. NY tinha agora dias e noites quentes e abafados.

- Acho que preciso de uma camisa para dormir. Não sei como vai estar o tempo essa noite. – Eu disse, fechando a porta da geladeira.

Andei em direção ao meu quarto, que agora pertencia a Annabeth, temporariamente. No início ela ficou em um hotel próximo ao Empire State, mas depois de minha mãe insistir tanto e ficar choramingando que ela deveria ficar conosco, Annabeth decidiu se mudar para nossa casa e ocupar meu quarto. Eu fiquei com o sofá, obviamente.

Minha mãe havia saído para um jantar em homenagem a Paul Blofis, meu padrasto e professor na faculdade dela e na minha escola. Eu e Annabeth estávamos em um de nossos poucos momentos a sós.

Encontrei no armário uma camisa de flanela, enquanto Annabeth tirava lençóis de sua cama. Fechei a porta do armário e ela estava parada bem na minha frente, me fitando com aqueles lindos e penetrantes olhos cinzentos. Ela se aproximou e jogou seus braços em meu pescoço, então me beijou. OK, devo admitir que beijar Annabeth era como afundar em um oceano gelado e depois ser atirado em um vulcão. Senti um frio descer pela espinha e, enquanto suas mãos desciam por minhas costas, senti como se houvessem faíscas em seus dedos. Abracei sua cintura e ela se aproximou de mim.

Annabeth moveu seu rosto beijou minha bochecha, então notei uma sombra no piso, vindo da janela. Virei o rosto e lá estava Nico di Angelo, com suas roupas pretas da cor de seus cabelos e seu rosto pálido. Annabeth deve ter visto também porque se afastou de mim e segurou minha mão. Não era algo muito espantoso já que Nico sempre nos fazia visitas inusitadas.

- Ahm... Err... Hmm... - Nico pigarreou – E-eu estava apenas de passagem e resolvi deixar um oi para vocês... Desculpe, não queria incomodar. – Ele disse, parecendo engasgado.

Tive vontade de dizer _Que isso cara, já estou acostumado com pessoas surgindo em minha janela como fantasmas e quase me matando de susto_.

- Oi, Nico. Como vão as coisas? – Annabeth perguntou. Parecia um tanto desconfortável. Ou talvez só quisesse arrancar a cabeça de Nico.

Nico mudou de posição.

- Ei, Nico, hmm, entre. O que está fazendo por aqui? – Perguntei.

– Eu estava por aí, sabem como é. Meu pai precisou de uns favores. Agora existem mais dois campistas de Hades e Perséfone não gosta muito que ele se envolva ''com esses bastardos'', então eu fui designado, como irmão mais velho, para acomodá-los no acampamento.

- Oh, sim! Bem, acho que vou beber uma água, volto já. – Disse Annabeth, deixando o quarto.

Nico sorriu para mim.

- Ei, cara, você e Annabeth, hein! Hm... Estão bem, quero dizer, ela realmente gosta de você e tudo. Fico feliz por vocês. Vocês estão sozinhos hoje, hein? – Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, falando sem parar.

- Ei! Ei! Não vamos falar sobre isso! – disse eu.

- Oh, sim. Bem, OK. Semana que vem estaremos todos no acampamento?

- Claro. Eu e Annabeth vamos direto para lá depois da inauguração do Olimpo.

- Cara! Vai ser uma festa grande. Até meu pai foi convidado! – Ele parecia empolgado. – Então... eu preciso ir. Diga a Annabeth que deixei um abraço. Grover mandou lembranças!

Ele se virou e desapareceu antes mesmo de eu me despedir.


	2. Annabeth me faz uma surpresa

**ANNABETH ME FAZ UMA SURPRESA**

Fui até a janela e me deparei com a planta que Calypso me dera, há muito tempo atrás. Ela crescera bastante agora que minha mãe estava cuidando. Ah, sim, eu não podia nem tocar no nome Calypso perto de Annabeth sem que ela me olhasse com olhos duros feito aço e um rosto vermelho de raiva, quanto mais aguar e podar as flores prateadas que brilhavam ao luar.

- Nico já foi? – Annabeth perguntou de algum lugar atrás de mim. Ela parecia envergonhada.

- Hm, sim... – Eu disse, me virando para ela.

Quase cai pela janela quando olhei Annabeth. Esperei que meu rosto não ficasse tão vermelho à ponto de demonstrar o que eu senti, algo como ''Oh, cara! Nossa... Uh-oh!''

Ela usava um mini-short, eu digo mini _mesmo_. O cabelo loiro estava solto, caindo pelos ombros em cachos macios e ela vestia uma camiseta branca de alças finas. Eu estava boquiaberto. Onde estava a Annabeth de jeans surrados e rabo de cavalo? Não que eu estivesse reclamando! Eu gostava de Annabeth de qualquer jeito, especialmente assim.

Ela caminhou ao meu encontro e encostou seu corpo ao meu, abraçando-me e sussurrando para mim:

- Diga alguma coisa, cabeça de alga. – Disse ela, olhando para baixo.

Eu estava confuso demais para dizer qualquer coisa. O que Annabeth estava fazendo?

- Hã, você está... Muito bonita. – constatei. – Mas qual é a ocasião?

Ela não me olhou.

- Bem, eu pensei que... depois de dois anos e tudo mais... Você sabe, eu gosto mesmo de você. E eu acho que estou, hã, estou pronta para isso, Percy. – Ela disse.

- E ''isso'' seria...? – Perguntei mais uma vez. Eu não queria constrangê-la, mas talvez eu estivesse entendendo tudo errado e acabasse estragando seus planos. Acredite, Annabeth sempre tinha um plano.

- Ah! Percy, você é mesmo um cabeça de alga! Eu acho que posso mostrar melhor que explicar.

Ela ergueu o rosto e me beijou. Foi diferente. Foi intenso. Acho que foi nessa hora que eu entendi do que ela estava falando. Parecia que meu coração ia explodir, minhas mãos suavam e eu não conseguia pensar muito claramente. Eu iria estragar tudo se continuasse nesse caminho, então decidi deixar as coisas acontecerem sem me preocupar em pensar muito. Eu não era muito bom nessa coisa de pensar, de qualquer maneira.

Inclinei-me para chegar a seu pescoço e então ela ofegou. Eu tremi. Annabeth escorregou os dedos por minhas costas e prendeu-os aos meus cabelos. Deuses! Eu devia estar sonhando.

Levantei-a em meus braços e... Ei! Um pouco de privacidade, certo? Eu já falei demais.


	3. Eu presto alguns esclarecimentos

**EU PRESTO ALGUNS ESCLARECIMENTOS**

Acordei com a luz do dia em minha cara. Por algum motivo eu me esquecera de fechar as cortinas... É, um motivo muito bom. Annabeth dormia com a cabeça em meu ombro e os seus cabelos estavam esparramados pelo lençol e por suas costas. Ela estava linda, eu não podia acreditar que ela fosse minha.

Acariciei seu rosto e ela abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia, sabidinha. Como está? – Perguntei, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Hm, olá. – Ela sorriu – Estou com fome, eu acho.

- Fique aí, eu vou buscar o café-da-manhã. – Pisquei e ela sorriu se ajeitando em seus travesseiros enquanto eu me colocava a caminho da cozinha.

Encontrei minha mãe e Paul tomando café.

- Percy! –minha mãe gritou – Chegamos e não encontramos você em casa, era tarde e não queríamos incomodar Annabeth, eu fiquei tão preocupada! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde você estava?

- Bom dia. Eu estava em meu quarto, acalme-se. Provavelmente estava dormindo, por isso não ouvi. – Ou talvez não, pensei.

- E onde está Annabeth? Porque você não estava no sofá?

- Annabeth está no quarto, óbvio. – disse eu, então percebi que talvez não fosse tão óbvio assim e que minha mãe não imaginava o que, hã, aconteceu.

Paul engasgou e quase cuspiu o que estava comendo.

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelha. Depois tentou recompor sua expressão.

- Hã, bem, então eu acho que está tudo bem com vocês... – disse ela, agora muito ocupada guardando bolachas em um pote.

-Sim, está tudo maravilhosamente bem. Vou tomar café. – disse eu.

Peguei pão, leite, biscoitos, geléia e pasta de amendoim e voltei ao meu quarto antes que meu rosto ficasse mais vermelho. Eu realmente não havia pensado em ter que explicar nada a ninguém pela manhã.

Encontrei Annabeth sentada na cama, ela vestia jeans e uma blusa azul. Tomamos café enquanto ela ouvia sobre a reação de meus pais e me dava uns tapas por eu não ter sido discreto.

- Francamente, o que você queria que eu dissesse? ''Ah, cai na secadora e passei a noite inteira lá dentro, sacolejando... '' – Sugeri.

Ela me socou. E então riu.

- Além do mais, acho que nem um furacão causaria tanto estrago. Se não fosse pela minha invulnerabilidade eu estaria morto, com certeza. – Olhei seu rosto tomar um tom vermelho.

- Não tenha dúvidas disso, cabeça de alga. – Ela se levantou – Agora, vamos! Você vai comigo para minha ultima inspeção no Olimpo.


	4. Minha sogra tem uma conversinha comigo

**MINHA SOGRA TEM UMA CONVERSINHA COMIGO**

Chegamos ao Olimpo cerca de meia hora depois de escaparmos do apartamento. Annabeth foi dar uma olhada em umas colunas de mármore e falar com alguns ciclopes para terem cuidado com todos aqueles pedregulhos pesados. Enfim, ela devia estar adorando isso. Resolvi procurar meu pai, Poseidon. Ele vinha muito ao Olimpo ultimamente e nós sempre conversávamos enquanto eu esperava Annabeth. Entrei na sala do trono esperando encontrá-lo lá, mas a sala estava vazia. Suspirei. Pensei em encontrar alguma coisa para me distrair e quando me virei Atena estava bem na minha frente, dando-me um olhar ácido como se estivesse prestes a me transformar em areia. Digamos que minha sogra não fosse minha maior fã, mas, eu não imaginava o que pudesse deixá-la tão irritada comigo agora.

- Olá, Atena. – disse eu.

- _Senhora_ Atena – cuspiu ela.

- Oh, certo. Desculpe-me, senhora Atena.

- Eu sei de tudo Perseu Jackson e não adianta tentar me esconder o que quer que seja. – Disse ela. Eu realmente não estava entendendo nada. Talvez Atena tenha pirado de vez.

- Não estou entendo, seja mais clara, se puder. – disse eu.

- Mais clara? – Perguntou ela. Eu me senti estremecer com sua voz. – Vou ser bem direta com você, Jackson. Eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e minha filha e sinceramente quis explodir seus miolos, mas não havia como fazer isso sem atingir Annabeth. - Tenho quase certeza que ela repassava o plano do meu assassinato em sua mente enquanto me dizia isso. – Só vim dar um aviso. Estou de olho em você, filho de Poseidon. Se fizer minha filha sofrer, se magoá-la ou deixá-la desamparada por qualquer que seja o motivo, eu irei destruí-lo, vou pulverizá-lo e não me importa quem seja seu pai.

Acho que entendi tudo. Atena estava me dando um ultimato por meu relacionamento com sua filha ter dado um passo à frente? Mas isso não era minha culpa, pelo menos não exclusivamente. Além do mais, se ela viu, viu porque quis. Deuses podem ser tão bisbilhoteiros.

- Não teste minha paciência garoto! – ela disse, como se lesse minha mente.

- Sim, tudo bem. – Eu não queria mesmo testar a paciência dela. – Eu garanto, senhora. Nunca deixarei Annabeth sozinha, desamparada ou qualquer outra coisa porque eu a _amo _de verdade e não posso viver sem ela. Talvez você possa me dar um voto de confiança e ver por si própria.

Ela me estudou dos pés a cabeça.

- Não fique pressionando meu garoto, Atena. – Poseidon urrou, adentrando a sala dos tronos.

Ela se virou para ele.

- Se ele puxou ao pai tenho certeza que poderei fazer dele pó em breve. – ela disse, estreitando os olhos.

- Ora vamos! Deixe as crianças se divertirem e vá ler alguma coisa naqueles livros de seus filhos filósofos para que você possa se orgulhar de suas frases inteligentes. – Disse meu pai. Confesso que tive de me segurar para não explodir em gargalhadas na mesma hora.

Atena bufou, revirou os olhos e se virou para mim.

- Isto é apenas um aviso, Perseu Jackson. – Ela tremulou e desapareceu.

- Atena é muito temperamental; herança de Zeus, obviamente. – Poseidon riu.

- Às vezes ouço pessoas reclamando de suas sogras. Imagine a minha sogra, uma deusa ''muito temperamental'' que às vezes tem vontade de acabar comigo! – murmurei.

- Não fique tão preocupado, ela não vai fazer nada. – Poseidon declarou. Não sei se deveria levar tão calmamente quanto ele, afinal, não sou um deus imortal. – Me diga, como vão as coisas? A reconstrução está indo muito bem e a menina fez um ótimo trabalho aqui. Vocês estão indo ao acampamento nesse verão?

- É verdade. Bem, sim, vamos rever o acampamento em breve. E como anda o trabalho de reconstrução no palácio?

- Trabalhoso, mas gratificante. Estou fazendo tudo novo e diferente, então passo horas pensando em como fazer as cinquenta salas de jogos ficarem todas diferentes umas das outras. E os quartos então, são mais de setecentos! – Ele disse.

Pensei que meu pai gostaria muito de ter uma conversa com minha namorada. Passamos mais um tempo conversando até Annabeth me chamar para irmos embora. Fomos a uma pizzaria e comemos por lá. Depois ficamos em casa assistindo TV enquanto minha mãe cozinhava um bolo de canela azul.

O resto da semana foi tranqüilo. A festa no Olimpo foi um sucesso e Annabeth foi a grande parabenizada da noite. Nós dançamos e nos divertimos muito. Todos estavam lá. Quíron, Grover, Nico, Hades, todos os grandes deuses, os deuses menores, todos os campistas, ninfas e sátiros. Foi uma grande festa. Devo admitir que Dionísio fez um ótimo trabalho, mas eu me orgulhei mesmo foi de Annabeth e de tudo que ela fez no Olimpo. Com certeza ela foi o melhor presente que eu poderia receber e eu a amo mais que qualquer outra coisa na face da terra.


	5. Rachel descobre meu plano

**Trecho Dois – União**

**RACHEL DESCOBRE MEU PLANO**

Cinco anos se passaram. Annabeth e eu havíamos concluído nossos cursos na Universidade de Nova York. Eu cursei biologia – sim, encontrei alguma coisa em que sou realmente bom sem tanta dificuldade, o que eu duvidaria se não fosse eu mesmo a dizer – e Annabeth cursou arquitetura, claro. Moramos com minha mãe e Paul por algum tempo e depois ficamos nos alojamentos da faculdade. Nos verões íamos para o acampamento, como estávamos fazendo agora. Éramos campistas seniores e ajudávamos Quíron a instruir os meios-sangues recém chegados.

Enquanto ela dirigia pelo litoral de Long Island eu pensava na idéia que tivera há mais ou menos um mês atrás. Essa ida ao acampamento me daria a oportunidade perfeita. Eu tinha comprado um anel algum tempo depois de pensar sobre isso. Veja bem, nós namoramos há sete anos e já é hora de começar a construir um futuro com trabalho, responsabilidades, família e todas essas coisas. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que eu queria que esse futuro fosse ao lado dela, seria bom passar o resto da vida vendo aqueles olhos cinzentos e seu rosto mal-humorado pela manhã. Acho que ela também queria isso porque já me dera algumas indiretas.

Está aí outra coisa de que eu duvidaria. Se, na época em que conheci Annabeth, você me dissesse que algum dia eu a pediria em _casamento_ com certeza eu te diria algo como "Eu? Casar? Você deve estar louco! E com aquela ranzinza da Annabeth Chase? Nunca!". Digamos que o tempo mudou um pouco meu ponto de vista.

Estávamos chegando ao acampamento. Annabeth encostou o carro em frente à casa grande e Quíron apareceu na porta, sorrindo.

- Olá, meus jovens! Já faz um ano desde a última visita! Como foi a formatura Annabeth, Percy? Queria ter estado presente, mas meus compromissos com este acampamento parecem nunca terminar! – disse ele.

- Olá, Quíron! Sentimos muito a falta de todos vocês, fora isso a festa foi ótima. Eu trouxe fotos! – Annabeth o abraçou. Quíron sempre fora como um pai para ela.

- Quíron, como está? E Grover? Está por aí? – disse eu.

- Oh, sim, ele está por aqui, passeando com Juniper. Deve aparecer logo. Vamos, entrem!

Rachel surgiu na porta da casa, me olhando com curiosidade. Ela deu um abraço em Annabeth e veio em minha direção.

- Posso falar com você um minuto? – disse.

- Bem, acho que sim. Agora? – perguntei.

- Sim, venha comigo. – Ela se afastou da casa em direção ao jardim.

Quando estávamos longe o suficiente para não sermos ouvidos ela disparou como uma metralhadora de palavras:

- Percy Jackson! Eu vi tudo! Tive uma visão sua e de Annabeth no refeitório e você estava _de joelhos_ e a pediu em _casamento_! Você vai fazer isso Percy? Não acredito que finalmente vai tomar uma atitude! Oh, deuses! Vocês poderão viver juntos e tudo mais! Isso é perfeito! Eu nem posso acreditar que vocês vão se casar! E você já tem um anel? Eu quero ajudar a fazer esse casamento perfeito! Vamos ter uma festa maravilhosa e podemos decorar o acampamento e... – Ela falava em ritmo de cachoeira.

- Espere, Rachel. Calma, certo. – Eu tinha que fazê-la parar de falar antes de minha cabeça explodir ou dela ela sair gritando por todo o acampamento que _eu finalmente ia fazer alguma coisa com relação à Annabeth._ - Sim, eu pretendo pedir a Annabeth nesse verão se você não estragar tudo contando à ela! E vá devagar com essa história de decoração. Nem sabemos o que ela vai dizer ainda!

- Claro que ela vai dizer _sim_, Percy, seu idiota. – Ela riu. – Annabeth é apaixonada por você. Ela sempre foi, deixe de besteiras e faça logo esse pedido!

- Certo, certo. Eu farei. Estou esperando a hora certa. Agora vamos entrar e _não_ conte isso a ninguém! – mandei.

Caminhei em direção à casa grande enquanto ela me seguia em silêncio. Devia estar planejando alguma festa enorme com fogos de artifícios, shows pirotécnicos, luzes multicoloridas, ou qualquer loucura nesse estilo.

Entrei e fui direto ao quarto deixar minha mochila. Quíron preferia que ficássemos na casa grande para que não passássemos a "impressão errada" aos campistas. Ele tomou a decisão no último verão, depois de descobrir que Annabeth burlava as regras e passava as noites em meu chalé. Malditos campistas fofoqueiros.

No quarto, Annabeth arrumava suas coisas em um armário.

- O que Rachel queria "em particular" com você? – Perguntou, irritada.

Oh, merda. Pensei.

- Nada demais. Queria apenas me contar de uma profecia. Bobagem. Alguns novos campistas que chegarão. – Menti.

- E isso precisava ser _em particular_? – Ela estava desconfiada. Eu era tão bom em mentir quanto em pilotar aviões. Portanto, era melhor mudar de assunto. Rápido.

- Não me diga que está com ciúmes! – Eu ri. Annabeth detestava quando eu dizia que ela tinha ciúmes de mim. – E ainda por cima de _Rachel_?

- Não é nada disso, cabeça de alga! – Retrucou ela. – É só que... Se houvesse algum problema, você me contaria, não é?

- Claro que sim, Annabeth. – Eu a abracei. – Não há nada de errado, confie em mim.

- Certo. – ela concordou, ainda parecendo suspeita.


	6. Eu faço um pedido muito importante

**EU FAÇO UM PEDIDO MUITO IMPORTANTE**

Acordamos cedo e, enquanto tomávamos café-da-manhã, observei o jornal de Quíron sobre a mesa. Apesar da dislexia, um anúncio me chamou atenção e consegui ler: "Alugo apartamento. Nova York. Preço baixo. Precisa de reforma". Abaixo vinha um endereço conhecido. Era próximo à casa de minha mãe. Pensei no que Rachel dissera "_Deuses! Vocês poderão viver juntos e tudo mais! Isso é perfeito!"._ Era isso! Eu já sabia o que faltava para que minha proposta ficasse completa.

- Sim! Isso é perfeito! – Me levantei e corri em direção à porta, pegando a chave do carro no caminho. Ouvi Annabeth gritar atrás de mim:

- Percy! O que está havendo? Volte aqui!

Mas eu já tinha ido.

Cheguei á Nova York pela hora do almoço. Fui até o apartamento e um senhor, o dono, me disse que ia viver no campo e precisava deixar seus imóveis em boas mãos, mas não confiava nas agências imobiliárias.

- Fique tranquilo. Vamos cuidar muito bem do apartamento. Minha namorada é arquiteta e tenho certeza que ficará feliz em cuidar da reforma. – Disse eu.

Quando entramos percebi que iria precisar mesmo de uma reforma. Isso não era tão ruim, provavelmente Annabeth ia se divertir. Almocei com o proprietário e fechamos o negócio.

Dirigi de volta ao acampamento depois de visitar minha mãe e contar-lhe sobre minha mais nova aquisição. Ela parecia que ia flutuar enquanto me dizia _"Ah! Percy! Você está tão crescido agora! Vai se casar com Annabeth! Mal posso acreditar! Finalmente!"_. Porque todos diziam essa coisa de _finalmente_? Ora, eu estava prestes a me casar com vinte e três anos! Nenhum homem em sã consciência faria isso.

Cheguei ao acampamento ao anoitecer e me deparei com Annabeth me esperando na soleira da porta.

- Pode me dizer o que foi aquilo? O que aconteceu para você sair daquele jeito? Não entendi nada, fiquei preocupada! E você ainda saiu correndo com o _meu_ carro! – Ela estava furiosa.

- Não aconteceu nada. Fui à cidade fechar um negócio. Desculpe por não ter pedido o carro antes. – Respondi.

- E desde quando você tem _negócios_ na cidade, Percy Jackson? Não minta para mim! Eu vou descobrir porque você anda tão misterioso! – prometeu ela.

- Com certeza você será a primeira a saber. – Eu podia ver que ela estava maquinando mil possibilidades para que eu agisse daquela forma. Isso era, de certa forma, divertido. Mas eu não poderia continuar escondendo meu grande segredo dela por muito tempo. Sendo assim, teria que ser esta noite. – Vamos jantar, estou faminto.

Ela bufou e caminhou em direção ao refeitório. Entrei em casa correndo para pegar a caixinha preta aveludada que eu guardara dentro de um pacote de cuecas para que ela não encontrasse. Ei! Minhas cuecas eram muito bem lavadas. Eu tinha um esconderijo perfeito.

Corri para o refeitório. Comemos, cada um em sua respectiva mesa, enquanto ela me lançava olhares terroristas. Após o termino do jantar, Quíron deu seus avisos sobre os jogos do dia seguinte. Quando ele acabou, eu me levantei e fui em direção à sua mesa.

- Deixe-me dar uma palavrinha antes de todos saírem, Quíron? - Perguntei em voz baixa.

- Er, sim. Tudo bem. Vá em frente. - Disse ele, curioso.

Me virei para os campistas que me olhavam atentos. No meio deles estava Annabeth, me encarando com olhos de tempestade.

- Bem, vamos lá. - Comecei. - O que eu quero fazer não é bem um comunicado. É um pedido. - Andei em direção à Annabeth, que estava sentada na mesa de Atena. - Queria que todos estivessem aqui para o caso de eu levar um grande pé na bunda e precisar de um apoio moral... - Agora eu estava bem na frente dela.

- Então, é agora ou nunca. - Me ajoelhei.

Ela me observava atentamente. Parecia confusa.

- Vamos logo com essa novela Peter Johnson, não tenho a noite toda! - Dionísio parecia impaciente. Eu queria lhe dar um soco por interromper meu pedido de casamento. Mas achei melhor continuar.

Annabeth, - Era melhor falar tudo de uma vez, antes de perder a coragem. - sei que você deve estar magoada comigo por minhas atitudes estranhas desde que chegamos aqui. Eu lhe disse que você seria a primeira a saber e vou te contar agora. Nós namoramos há bastante tempo e com você eu vivi os melhores momentos da minha vida. Sou completo com você. Dentre todas as pessoas, você é a única que me faz sentir isso. Então, eu gostaria de passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, se você quiser. Quero passar muitos anos admirando sua inteligência e ficando boquiaberto ao pensar que eu tenho ao meu lado a mulher mais linda de todas. Sei que você pode ser muito rabugenta quando está irritada, mas, se você me quiser, acho que posso pagar esse pequeno preço. - Eu pisquei para ela. - Eu te amo muito, sabidinha. Por isso, eu tenho que te perguntar... Annabeth Chase, quer se casar comigo?

Ouvi um murmúrio pasmo vindo dos outros. Rachel já estava comemorando. Grover arregalou os olhos e tossiu como um bode sufocado. Clarisse revirou os olhos. Dionísio bocejou e Quíron sorriu. Annabeth estava petrificada, ela parecia congelada.

- Então... Não tem nada a me dizer? - Perguntei a ela em um sussurro. Meu coração estava acelerado e minhas mãos suavam em bicas. Se ela continuasse com esse suspense eu teria um ataque cardíaco precoce.

Finalmente, ela falou:

- Percy! Você acaba de... de... me pedir... para _casar_... com você? - Ela olhou em meus olhos.

- Hm... sim. - Confirmei. - E então, quer se casar comigo ou não? - Eu já estava ansioso o suficiente.

- Sim! - ela falou com uma voz falha. Parecia que estava prestes a chorar. - É claro que eu quero me casar com você, cabeça de alga! E ficar com você até ficarmos velhos e ranzinzas! - Ela riu, brincando. - Finalmente! Pensei que fosse esperar a virada do século para me pedir!

Ela se levantou e pulou em meu pescoço. Me beijou e eu senti que ela estava radiante. Eu também estava prestes a explodir de felicidade.

- Então... - Dionísio falou em voz alta. - Parabéns Peter Johnson, você vai se casar. Acho que temos algo para comemorar! - Ele bateu palmas e as mesas começaram a ser cobertas com toalhas bordadas com cachos de uvas, surgiram então bandejas de comida de todos os tipos, a música começou a tocar e os campistas explodiram em vivas.

Mais tarde, enquanto nos preparávamos para dormir, enfiei a mão nos bolsos para me certificar de não ter perdido o molho de chaves de nossa futura casa. Eu ainda tinha mais uma novidade para contar a ela.

- Annabeth. - Chamei. - Você sabe por que fui à cidade hoje mais cedo?

- Para comprar um anel? - perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Não! Isso eu já havia feito há muito tempo. Fui por uma coisa mais importante. - Ela se sentou na cama, penteando os cabelos.

- Então, o que foi fazer na cidade hoje? - Perguntou ela.

- Fui conseguir seu mais novo trabalho.

- Seja claro, não estou entendendo.

Tirei as chaves do bolso e coloquei em sua mão.

- Bem, eu vi no jornal o anúncio de um apartamento. Em Nova York, perto de minha mãe. Então eu fui lá vê-lo e gostei muito. Só tem um problema; precisa de uma reforma. Pensei que talvez você se interessasse em reformar nosso futuro lar, para onde vamos depois de casados. O que acha?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Percy Jackson! Você alugou um apartamento para nós? Quer dizer... eu e você? Vamos morar juntos? Não acredito! Isso é incrível!

- Você vai ter que reformá-lo... Vai dar um pouco de trabalho...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar ela já estava me beijando. Me puxou para o seu lado e disse:

- Venha, cabeça de alga! Vamos comemorar estreando essa cama! - E então começou a diversão.

* * *

**Ps: Casamento no próximo capítulo do trecho dois.**


	7. Eu espero pelo grande momento

**EU ESPERO PELO GRANDE MOMENTO**

Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso; pensei. Abri os olhos e encarei o espelho na minha frente. Vi o reflexo da cabine três. Uma cama desarrumada, coberta de camisas, gravatas e meias; a fonte de água salgada que meu pai me dera; o escudo preso à parede que fora presente de Tyson. As outras cinco camas estavam perfeitamente arrumadas, inclusive a de Tyson, que tinha um cavalo-marinho de pelúcia sobre o travesseiro.

Deixei para me olhar por último e o que vi foi um retrato do caos completo. O terno estava desalinhado e a gravata cinza estava torta; o cabelo despenteado mais parecia um ninho de guaxinins e eu estava tão nervoso que suava. Merda. Faltavam apenas vinte minutos para o inicio da cerimônia e o noivo estava perfeitamente bem para um andarilho ladrão de ternos que não sabia nem dar um nó de gravata.

Se dependesse de mim, eu me casaria usando bermuda e chinelos. Não que eu não quisesse estar bem vestido, mas eu me sentiria tão à vontade e tão feliz por estar me casando com Annabeth que as roupas seriam apenas um detalhe. Mas é claro que isso nunca aconteceria com Rachel organizando tudo e ao acordar pela manhã encontrei um pacote atrás da porta com um bilhete que dizia:

"_Não achou mesmo que se casaria usando bermuda e chinelos; não é, Percy?! Tenho certeza que não pensou que eu faria o casamento perfeito para que você aparecesse vestido como um surfista barato, por isso aqui estão o terno e os sapatos que você esqueceu."_

_Rachel_

Rachel. Ninguém pirou mais com tudo isso que ela. E tenho certeza de que, se na hora da cerimônia, uma flor estiver murcha ou se as pétalas da minha lapela não estiverem em um ângulo perfeito ela vai surtar de vez e teremos de chamar Dionísio para resolver o pior caso de loucura de todos os tempos.

Annabeth me surpreendera ao deixar tudo nas mãos de Rachel. Acho que foi uma medida preventiva, porque, mais estranho que uma _madrinha_ surtando seria uma _noiva _surtando. E acredite, se Annabeth organizasse qualquer coisa que não ficasse absolutamente perfeita ela enlouqueceria de uma maneira dez vezes pior que Rachel.

Ouvi uma batida na porta. Minha mãe entrou seguida por Grover, que estava com cara de bode que ia para o abate, apavorado.

- Percy! – disse ela – O que faz aí parado? Você está se casando! Vamos! Reaja! E olhe só para isso! Você está um desastre!

- Nunca vou ficar decente a tempo. – constatei.

- Claro que vai! Por isso estou aqui. Grover, faça alguma coisa! Procure outra gravata, essa parece feita para um velório!

Olhamos para Grover sentado na cama mascando a flor de sua lapela desesperadamente.

- O que aconteceu G-man? – perguntei a ele.

- Rachel. Já havíamos combinado que eu e os outros sátiros tocaríamos na entrada de Annabeth, junto com os filhos de Apolo, mas eu não sei. Não sei se vamos conseguir. Acho que não vai ficar do jeito que ela quer e então ela vai acabar comigo! Eu não sei o que fazer Percy!

Certo. Ele precisava se acalmar antes de devorar minhas gravatas e meus sapatos.

- Fique calmo, Grover. Tudo vai dar certo. Sabemos que vocês podem fazer isso perfeitamente. – minha mãe tranquilizou-o – Vá falar com os outros sátiros, eles estão se preparando. Peça à Juniper que lhe consiga outra flor para a lapela e não a mastigue dessa vez! – Ela riu e o levou até a porta.

- Muito bem – ela disse ao se virar para mim – vamos fazer você ficar à altura de Annabeth.

- Annabeth? Você a viu? Como ela está? – perguntei.

- Absolutamente surpreendente! – disse ela – Mas não posso lhe dar mais detalhes, você verá quando chegar a hora.

Annabeth. Como ela estaria agora? Eu não falava com ela desde à tarde anterior. Rachel a sequestrara para que tivesse algumas horas "para relaxar". Devia ter pensado em uma coisa dessas para mim também, porque, a essa altura, Annabeth devia estar perfeitamente relaxada usando bobs nos cabelos enquanto eu não sabia nem que cueca usaria. Talvez ela estivesse calma o suficiente para chegar primeiro ao altar e esperar um pouco enquanto seu noivo era vestido pela mãe. Que os deuses me livrem de uma desgraça dessas! Ela acabaria comigo e seria viúva antes mesmo de ter um marido.

Minha mãe revirava as roupas na cama.

- Aqui está! – disse ela, erguendo uma gravata preta e um par de meias sociais. – Use esta cor; eu gostaria mais verde, para realçar seus olhos, mas acho que não corremos risco de errar se escolhermos preto. – Ela veio até mim e desfez a coisa que deveria ser um nó que eu fizera na gravata anterior. Me deu as meias e um par de sapatos, penteou meus cabelos e arrumou meu paletó.

- Oh, Percy! – ela disse, com os olhos mareados. – Meu menino agora será um homem casado e eu tive minha última oportunidade de vesti-lo, como quando era um bebê! – Ela secou uma lágrima que descia pelo rosto. – Agora vá! Quero vê-lo lindo assim naquele altar! – Ela me deu um beijo na testa e me empurrou porta afora.

Enquanto esperava no altar vi os convidados sob o teto de videiras entrelaçadas que Dionísio fizera especialmente para a ocasião, não porque quisesse presentear os noivos, mas porque para ele qualquer oportunidade de comemorar podia se tornar uma festa olimpiana. Ele se encarregou das flores, que se mantinham resplandecentes em sua presença; se comprometeu a fazer a festa, poupando-nos um grande trabalho, já que para ele era apenas uma questão de estalar os dedos. Rachel ficou com a cerimônia, os convidados e até se atreveu a dar alguns palpites na festa de Dionísio.

Os deuses compareceram em peso. O primeiro que vi foi meu pai, que usava um terno azul marinho e piscou para mim quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Hera também viera (para minha surpresa, afinal, ela tinha lá seus ressentimentos com a noiva) e estava sentada junto de Zeus, que com certeza viera obrigado pela esposa porque parecia completamente entediado. Afrodite estava sentada entre Hefesto e Ares (que posso garantir que viera obrigado por Afrodite, já que detestava mortalmente o noivo, no caso, eu). A deusa do amor sorriu para mim e pude ouvi-la dizendo em minha mente:

"_Percy Jackson! O amor é mesmo lindo, não? Com todos os seus altos e baixos, é mesmo incrível o que é capaz de fazer com os corações humanos! Com certeza fiz um excelente trabalho aqui, sim! Mas não há ninguém melhor para lidar com a excelência do que eu!"_

Pude ver também Hades, usando seus trajes negros, junto de Perséfone; Apolo, que se distraia olhando para o sol; Atena, que me dirigiu um sorriso ácido de "você não faz mais que sua obrigação" quando sorri para ela; meus pais, que estavam ao lado dos pais de Annabeth nas primeiras fileiras (isso graças à Quíron que modificou as fronteiras do acampamento para que eles pudessem entrar); os campistas e alguns deuses menores.

No altar pude ver os padrinhos e madrinhas: Tyson, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, Juniper e Grover (que estava sentado com os outros sátiros e com os filhos de Apolo). Vi Quíron em um terno branco, sentado em sua cadeira de rodas. Ele conduziria a cerimônia hoje por escolha de Annabeth. Nós oficializaríamos a união em um cartório antes da lua de mel, de acordo com os planos dela.

Pensar em Annabeth me deixou ansioso. Não podia mais esperar por ela. Olhei para meus sapatos tentando me controlar antes de correr até sua cabine e arrastá-la para o altar comigo. Percebi que todos estavam se levantando e olhei para frente. Então o mundo parou para mim. Não existia mais nada no universo além da mulher mais perfeita de todos os tempos caminhando lentamente na minha direção ao som da conhecida marcha nupcial.


	8. Annabeth me põe uma coleira

**ANNABETH ME PÕE UMA COLEIRA**

O pai de Annabeth a trouxe ao altar e então entregou a mim a mão de sua filha. Ela olhou em meus olhos e pude sentir que, a partir daquele momento, estávamos ainda mais conectados. Ou talvez fossem os meus nervos entrando em colapso.

O casamento foi simples, mas também foi emocionante. Várias vezes, enquanto olhava Annabeth pelo canto do olho, poderia jurar que ela estava quase chorando. Dissemos as famosas palavras _sim _e _aceito_, que selaram nosso compromisso perante os convidados e depois Quíron nos declarou marido e mulher.

Quando a cerimônia acabou os bancos foram se transformando em mesas com cadeiras, travessas repletas de comida de todos os tipos surgiram e uma música agradável começou a tocar. Dionísio realmente se superou desta vez, a festa estava incrível. Mas festa nenhuma poderia desviar minha atenção de Annabeth, a noiva mais maravilhosa que eu já tinha visto. Ela usava um vestido justo à cintura, que subia marcando o colo e tinha alças rendadas que cobriam apenas os ombros. Não tinha saia muito volumosa e nem cauda muito longa. Os cabelos estavam presos à cabeça de um jeito casual e ela não estava muito maquiada. Não precisava. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira que tornava desnecessário qualquer outro tipo de brilho.

Fiquei olhando seu rosto e pensando enquanto dançávamos. O que ela estaria sentindo agora?

- Então, o que acha de ser a senhora Jackson? – Perguntei.

- Agora sou a senhora cabeça de alga, deuses! – Ela riu. - E eu até me sinto bem com isso! – continuou – Talvez eu possa me adaptar. Sabe, acho que estou gostando um pouco disso. – Ela piscou.

- Um pouco? – fingi um tom zangado. – Está me dizendo que nos _casamos_ para você gostar _um pouco_ disso? De jeito nenhum! Vamos aproveitar que estão todos aqui e desfazer esse casamento porque você está muito exigente e estou pensando em voltar para minha vida de solteiro!

- Nem pense nisso, cabeça de alga! - Ela me lançou um olhar mortal enquanto dizia isso, tentando esconder o riso.

- Você sabe, estou brincando. – Pisquei. – Pelo menos por enquanto.

Ela me deu um tapa no ombro e perguntou:

- E você? O que sente agora que está casado?

- Hm... Sinto como se... Se estivéssemos muito mais unidos. Como se realmente não pudéssemos mais nos separar. Acho que agora não tenho mais que ter medo de que você fuja com algum vizinho mais malhado. – Ela riu. – E ainda tenho alguém para lavar minhas meias! – Provoquei.

- Que absurdo! Vá sonhando! – Retrucou ela.

- Annabeth! – Uma voz musical e estridente soou atrás de mim. Annabeth ergueu os olhos e ao me virar vi Hera de pé, olhando para nós. Estranho. Hera é uma deusa do tipo que guarda mágoas, mas esse não parecia o caso hoje.

- Você está linda, minha cara! – Hera elogiou Annabeth, sorrindo. – Posso lhe cumprimentar? – Ela estendeu a mão e Annabeth apertou a mão de Hera com uma expressão confusa.

- Fico... muito feliz por você ter vindo, Hera. – disse Annabeth.

- Claro! Eu não perderia isso por nada. Agora, vocês sabem, sou como uma segunda mãe para vocês. Ao se casarem eu lhes dei minha benção e vocês passaram a viver em meus domínios. – Hera nos dirigiu um olhar amável – E uma mãe não tem rusgas com seus filhos. Principalmente novos filhos que estão ingressando no casamento e em toda a sua pureza e plenitude. – Fiz um esforço para não fazer uma careta. Pureza e plenitude? Senti-me praticamente assexuado, imaginei Hera nos vigiando com um binóculo enquanto íamos para cama, garantido um casamento pleno e puro. Tenho certeza de que o que ela veria não seria considerado nem um pouco pleno, tampouco puro.

A deusa olhou para mim, uma sobrancelha arqueada, depois se virou sorrindo para Annabeth; como se decidisse não se empertigar com algo de pouca importância.

- Obrigada por vir, senhora. – disse Annabeth, sorrindo também. – Espero que goste da festa.

- Sim, sim. – a deusa do casamento olhou em volta, distraída – Vim apenas dar-lhes meus parabéns. Onde estará Zeus? Tenho de encontrá-lo. Felicidades, meus queridos! – Ela disse antes de se afastar de nós.

- Uau! – comentei – Isso foi estranho!

- Com certeza – minha mulher concordou antes de voltarmos a dançar.

Mais tarde, logo depois de Annabeth me perguntar se já era hora de "escaparmos" da festa, Poseidon apareceu, batendo levemente em meu ombro.

- Então, já viram meu presente?

- Não. – Respondi, confuso. Provavelmente ele deixara alguma coisa junto com os outros presentes que abriríamos depois.

- Então não foram até a praia? – perguntou ele, sorrindo para mim.

- Está na praia? – perguntei. – O que é?

- Não vou contar, vão até lá! – Respondeu ele. – Espero que gostem.

Quando chegamos à praia vi o que nos esperava na água, próximo à areia, ondulando levemente com o balanço do mar: um barco. Um barco não, _o_ barco. Era magnífico! Branco e brilhante, eu podia sentir suas cordas em minhas mãos, era como uma parte de mim. Sabia exatamente à que velocidade seria melhor navegarmos e qual a melhor rota para qualquer lugar que eu pensasse em ir.

- Um barco para a viagem de lua-de-mel. Fiz reservas em vários hotéis no litoral da Europa, Ásia e America do Sul, vocês podem escolher; há um roteiro de viagens na suíte do barco. Pode ser útil depois da viagem também se quiser trabalhar com ele, por enquanto é só um brinquedo... – Meu pai dizia enquanto eu só conseguia ficar paralisado com a boca aberta olhando o meu mais novo "brinquedo".

- Está nos dando esse barco? – Annabeth foi quem conseguiu falar. – De presente de casamento?

- Não exatamente. – Poseidon respondeu. – O barco é de vocês, é claro. Mas o meu presente é, na verdade, a viagem e não somente o barco.

- Francamente! Um barco? Uma casca flutuante que balança e dá enjoos? – Athena estava bem ao lado de meu pai, olhando com desdém para _nosso_ barco. – Eu teria pensado em algo mais criativo, muito mais útil...

- Sério? – Poseidon riu. – Como o que, por exemplo? Uma enciclopédia com as setecentas maiores maravilhas do mundo, que pode ser muito útil como um peso de portas?

- Claro que não! Não me subestime, velho do mar! - Athena o fuzilou com os olhos.

– Pode dizer o que quiser. – Poseidon deu de ombros. - Sei que está morrendo, metaforicamente, por meu presente ser muito melhor que o seu! Vamos Percy, Annabeth, as malas já estão no convés; está na hora de partirem! – disse ele, enquanto um feixe de areia se estendia até a escada do barco.

Annabeth abraçou seus pais enquanto eu dei um abraço em meu pai e minha mãe. Logo todos estavam em volta de nós para se despedirem. Quando estávamos à bordo, do pequeno convés de nosso barco podíamos ver as pessoas acenando e se tornando menores à medida que ganhávamos velocidade rumo à alto mar.

Na suíte encontramos uma TV enorme, duas garrafas de vinho, aperitivos e, o melhor de tudo, uma cama king-size muito espaçosa cheia de almofadas. Olhei para Annabeth, pensando em atirá-la sobre elas e então não deixar pedra sobre pedra.

- Sente-se na cama, volto em dois minutos. – disse ela, correndo para o banheiro.

Esperei sentado, literalmente, enquanto ela se trocava. Minutos depois ela veio em minha direção usando uma lingerie azul marinho que era realçada por seu cabelo loiro esvoaçante e sua pele sutilmente bronzeada. Ela me empurrou para a cama e enquanto desabotoava minha camisa, disse:

- Esta noite, e todas as outras noites de nossas vidas, você é todo meu.

* * *

**Espero que me desculpem pelo atraso na postagem, sei que faz mais de um mês e tanto que postei mas estava viajando e quando voltei demorei a reorganizar todas as minhas coisas e tarefas, perdoem-me. **


	9. Fazemos um tour pela Europa

**Trecho Dois - Capítulo Extra**

**FAZEMOS UM TOUR PELA EUROPA**

E eu corria, corria muito, saltava sobre muros imensos e pulava de prédio em prédio enquanto perseguia alguém ou fugia de alguma coisa. Achei estranho que eu nunca precisasse parar nem mesmo para tomar fôlego. E eu me via à frente, observava minhas próprias costas, mas sabia que eu estava correndo. E um segundo depois...

- Acorde! Estamos na Grécia! Saia dessa cama! Vamos visitar a cidade! – Ouvi a voz de Annabeth vindo de algum lugar do quarto. Ela pulou na cama e me sacudiu. Fingi que ainda dormia.

Deuses! Outro passeio pela cidade? Por favor, por favor, façam-me voltar para o sonho louco e correr de volta aos Estados Unidos.

- Sei que está acordado Percy, você está enrugando as sobrancelhas agora mesmo! Pare de enrolar! – Droga. Precisava treinar para fingir que dormia e me lembrar de não fazer caretas enquanto fingia. Abri os olhos. Annabeth estava com o rosto quase colado ao meu, esperando que eu ''acordasse''.

- Annabeth, vamos andar por aí de novo? Já conhecemos tudo nessa cidade! Posso ser um guia turístico de Atenas. Porque não vamos para o Hawaii? Vamos nos divertir muito mais lá do que visitando pela centésima vez todos esses monumentos!

Ficamos duas semanas em Atenas e Annabeth já visitara todos os pontos turísticos da cidade. Duas vezes. E ainda pretendia vê-los novamente porque, segundo ela, ainda havia muita coisa para vermos. Eu preferia a Itália. Veneza é fantástica com sua vida sobre a água. A ilha da Sicilia é muito legal também. O sol e as praias mornas do mar mediterrâneo são incríveis, tanto lá quanto aqui. No hotel ficamos três dias trancados no quarto, nos divertindo sem incômodos. Só abrimos a porta quando a comida ficou totalmente esgotada. Visitamos inúmeros sítios arqueológicos, torres, anfiteatros gregos, palácios, igrejas e templos. Ficamos por lá quase três semanas, comendo e bebendo bem, visitando a cidade de dia e trancafiados no quarto à noite, algumas vezes durante o dia também. Depois Annabeth quis conhecer a cidade de sua mãe e viemos até Atenas. Gostei da cidade também, da primeira vez que visitamos tudo. Agora já estava ficando cansado de tantos pilares em homenagem à deusa da sabedoria.

- Prometo que esse será o último dia. – ela sorriu e me olhou com cara de cachorro abandonado, só faltando choramingar. – Pode ficar mais um dia aqui comigo? Então amanhã vamos para o Hawaii e antes de sairmos da Europa damos uma olhada na Espanha, Portugal e França. O que acha? – Ela sorriu para mim.

- Tentador – respondi.

- E então vamos a lugares novos. Vamos para a Espanha ver uma tourada! Quer ir à Paris? Dizem que é a cidade do amor, muito romântica! – Ela riu e me deu um beijo – Só mais um dia, Percy! Levante-se!

Levantei-me e troquei de roupa rápido, ouvindo Annabeth me apressar. Saímos do hotel e fomos primeiro à Acrópole visitar novamente o Parthenon e passamos também pela Ágora. Depois fomos aos museus, primeiro o Museu Histórico Nacional, o preferido de Annabeth, depois passamos pelo de Arqueologia e por último pelo Museu de Arte Cicládica.

Ao entardecer fechamos nossa conta no hotel e navegamos em direção a Espanha, onde passaríamos uma semana antes de irmos para a França. Ajustei o barco e deixei que seguisse seu trajeto sozinho, ou melhor, guiado por mim, mas eu não precisava ficar ao leme para guiá-lo. Era só uma questão de dar uma ordem para que fosse aonde quiséssemos. Fui até a suíte, tirei meus chinelos e me deitei na cama pensando em tirar um cochilo por ter acordado tão cedo. Annabeth estava no banho e junto com vapor que saia do banheiro eu podia sentir o cheiro de sabonete e shampoo. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei em coisas banais para pegar no sono, estava quase cochilando enquanto pensava em hélices de helicóptero batendo sem som quando percebi o colchão se movimentar sob mim e logo depois senti a água que pingava do cabelo de Annabeth cair em meu peito. Ela se sentou sobre mim e se abaixou para sussurrar em meu ouvido:

- Está dormindo? Abra os olhos. – Ela pediu. Continuei com os olhos fechados para ver o que ela pretendia. Ela se endireitou e logo depois encostou seu corpo nu molhado em mim, jogando alguma coisa no chão, provavelmente o roupão.

- Ainda está dormindo? – Ela sussurrou, descendo as mãos por meus braços.

Mas era claro que qualquer possibilidade de eu estar dormindo fora completamente eliminada assim que senti seu corpo contra o meu. Agarrei seus cabelos na nuca para apoiá-la enquanto me virava sobre ela. Olhei dentro da tempestade de seus olhos, uma tempestade com eletricidade, uma tempestade com raios. Distribui beijos por seu pescoço e ela arfou em minha orelha. Minhas mãos contornaram suas curvas procurando por seu ponto mais sensível. Enquanto eu a tocava intimamente ela agarrava meus cabelos ou arranhava minhas costas, me dava beijos arfantes e se contorcia um pouco.

- Não. Estou sonhando acordado. – Respondi tardiamente antes de ela se virar sobre mim para beijar meu peito, deixando na descida um rastro molhado de seus cabelos por onde sua boca quente havia passado.

* *

Ficamos os cinco dias de viagem nos divertindo com nossas expedições particulares sob os lençóis, vendo TV, cozinhando – Annabeth cozinhava -, tomando sol ou mergulhando para conhecer os peixes raros da região. Quando chegamos à Espanha ficamos apenas cinco dias. Fomos ver uma tourada, ficamos um tempo em Madri e visitamos o Prado, tentei dissuadir Annabeth a aprender flamenco porque achei muito sensual, mas a única coisa que consegui foi que ela risse da minha cara. Passamos pela noite de Barcelona e Annabeth ficou muito admirada com as obras de Gaudí, um arquiteto catalão.

Saindo da Espanha passamos três dias em Portugal e depois ficamos mais cinco dias na França e então seguimos para o Hawaii onde descansamos em um resort por mais uma semana antes de encerrarmos nossa lua-de-mel voltando para Nova York.

* * *

Espero que me desculpem pelo capítulo enxuto, porém estou com uma gripe terrível que não me abandona. Tive a idéia e não quis deixar passar, mas fica muito difícil teclar e assuar o nariz ao mesmo tempo. Há.


End file.
